


Blood

by WincestOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble inspired by this artwork on tumblr: http://cheuwell.tumblr.com/post/46656594416</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

It was different with Ruby. Ruby was hate and rage and self-loathing so thick and deep he thought he might choke on it–wished that he would choke on it some days. Ruby was bitterness and regret, wallowing in filth because it was no more than he deserved for being alive when Dean was dead. It was power and control–her power, her control, if he hadn’t been so blind–and the soul crushing despair of life without his brother. Ruby was a world painted black and bleak, phantom ache deep in his chest where the other half of his soul should have been.

But now….

Dean is none of those things. Dean is love. Dean is redemption, and forgiveness–on both sides. Dean is power, yes, but not control. Power to be strong, power to stand beside his brother as an equal, without fear that one of them will be taken away. It’s giving and taking and not knowing where one ends and the other begins. It’s what Sam has craved his entire life without ever realizing exactly what it was that he needed, and Dean giving him everything he wanted, willingly, because it’s what he always wanted as well. Dean is freedom from the whims and plots of heaven and hell alike, freedom to be SamandDean and DeanandSam and God help anyone who tries to stop them or stand in their way.

God help them all.


End file.
